That Time We Burned The Bacon
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Mina tries to surprise Izuku in the kitchen. It goes both better and worse than expected. [Established relationship, Aged Up Characters]


Izuku was worried the moment he entered their apartment. There was a delicious scent in the air, the smell of frying bacon, and that could only mean one thing; his wife was trying to cook. Izuku hurried to take off his shoes and rush toward the kitchen. There was never a moment in his life where his wife cooking hadn't gone awry in some way, no matter how small. It wasn't that she was a _bad_ cook, but she could be a bit absent minded or mischievous or clumsy...

Alright, she wasn't a great cook. But Izuku loved her and wanted what was best for her and that meant that she shouldn't be in the kitchen unsupervised if he could help it.

Izuku wanted to burst into the kitchen in a calm, confident, maybe even cool manner. Instead, he tripped at the threshold and landed face first on the linoleum. Alright. He... he flubbed that entrance. He would just have to live with that. His face was burning with embarrassment as he tried to reclaim a small amount of his dignity and peel his face off the floor.

"Ah! Mina, what are you doing?" He yelled immediately as he took in his wife's appearance. She was smiling at him from in front of the stove, but what stood out was the fact that she was completely topless. _In front of bacon!_

"Izuku! You're home early." Her grin was so wide, he'd almost think that she wasn't in danger, but he knew better. He hastily pushed himself up off the floor. "I was trying to surprise you."

"Why are you topless?" He questioned loudly. He was more flustered than he meant to be, but he really hadn't thought that he would be coming face to face with this!

"I just told you!" She posed cutely, winking at him as she placed one hand on her hip. Didn't she realize this was no time to be adorable? "I wanted to surprise-" She stopped at the sizzling in the pan became louder. "Oh no!" She turned to tend to the bacon, one hand turning down the heat, but Izuku could see the tragedy in the making.

"Mina, wait!" He told her, but it was too late. She'd already turned to the frying pan and started poking at the bacon. He could tell when it happened because for a single moment, she froze. Then she yelled out as she moved away as quickly as possible, one hand cradling her left breast where he assumed she'd caught the backlash of the grease popping.

"Come here," He said soothingly, reaching for her as he approached. "Let me see."

"Izuku!" She said sadly, looking at him with sad eyes.

He pulled her close and wrapped one arm around her waist, rubbing soothing circling on her hips. "Let me see," He said again. He gently pulled her hands away. There wasn't any visible mark, it probably just stung, but he was willing to coddle her anyway. "Where does it hurt?" He asked her, leaning closer to her breast. "Was it here?" She pressed a kiss to the side of her breast, followed by another, and another. "Or here?" She pressed a soft kiss to her nipple.

"Izuku!" Mina gasped lightly. Her nipples were always very sensitive and he pressed a few more teasing, soft kisses to them.

"Should I check the other one?" He asked, reaching out to the other breast and backing her up against the counter. He pressed kisses down her breast and to her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. She tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him closer.

"This wasn't what I had in mind, Izuku." She said softly.

He looked up to her, swiping his tongue across her nipple one more time before asking, "Isn't it?" He had a hard time believing that Mina didn't have something like this in mind, and the blush that spread across her cheeks only confirmed his theory. He leaned up to kiss her lips and she wrapped her arms around him immediately, pulling him closer as she slipped her tongue past his lips.

Mina wrapped a leg around his waist and Izuku lifted her up and onto the counter. She continued kissing him as her hands went to his shirt, hastily tugging it up and they broke apart long enough for her to toss it aside. She pulled him back immediately, biting his lower lip and pulling it into her mouth.

He kissed a path down her body. Starting at her neck, leaving little nips and sucking kisses, and moving down her chest and finally to her breast. He wrapped one hand around her waist and slipped off her bottoms before spreading her thighs. He slid one hand between her thighs and strokes her folds, finding her wet and wanting. She gasped, spreading her legs further and pulling him closer.

"Don't tease, Izuku." She whined softly.

Izuku grinned, lightly biting her nipple and sliding a finger into her. "Not even a little teasing?" He asked her. She leaned back on her elbows as she watched him with half lidded eyes, her body hot and her hips bucking toward him. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her thigh. "And after went through the trouble of making something so sweet for me?"

Izuku lifted his eyes to meet hers and Mina blushed as she met his smoldering gaze. He kept his gaze trained on her as he kissed up her thigh, moving higher and higher, pumping his finger inside her slower and slower. "Izuku," She moaned.

He slipped another finger into her. Mina moaned louder, her head falling back and her eyes closing as her hips moved to meet his. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her dripping core before lightly licking her clit. She gasped. Her legs fell open wider and Izuku pressed closer, swirling his tongue around her clit quickly as his finger continued to pump into her slowly.

"Faster, Izu," Mina said breathlessly. Her hips were moving helplessly toward him, chasing the friction of his fingers as they stroked in and out of her. Izuku gradually moved his fingers in and out of her more quickly. He lifted his head to watch her, letting his thumb press gently on her clit.

"Mina, look at me," Izuku said.

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her mouth was open as she panted, her eyes were glazed with lust. Izuku watched her closely as he pressed down on her clit, pressing his fingers deeply into her, in and out, faster and faster, until she clenched down around him, throwing her head back and crying out as her orgasm hit. He continued to stroke her through her through it, only removing his fingers when she seemed to be calming down.

She looked beautiful and exhausted as she panted on the counter, leaning on her elbows and watching him closely. "Izuku," She said softly, reaching out for him.

Izuku leaned forward to press his lips to hers in a kiss.

Then the fire alarm went off.

Izuku and Mina broke apart for a moment before they both yelled, "Oh crap!" Izuku ran to the stove where the black remains of burned bacon were still sizzling and Mina hopped off the counter to stop the fire alarm.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Izuku and Mina both let their heads fall onto the counter. They let out twin groans and turned their heads to face each other. "We kinda dropped the ball on that one," Izuku told her.

"Yeah, that was not our proudest moment," Mina replied. "Should we just..get something delivered?"

"It's probably for the best," He agreed. He knew something like this would happen. Something like this always happened. He reluctantly admitted that this was a little bit his fault too, but he wouldn't say so aloud. Instead, he looked at Mina and added, "You're not allowed to cook when I'm not around."

Mina smiled at him. "Yeah, that's fair."


End file.
